


Where the free land is: Book 1

by Newtlover1



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtlover1/pseuds/Newtlover1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going on an adventure with thirteen dwarves and a hobbit and a wizard......Well that is not how Vanya firebird expected to spend her year.Her mother was elvish and her father was human.She meets thorins nephews.She wants to get to know kili..more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the free land is: Book 1

Walking around the shire,taller than most folks,was highly uncomftorable.I suddenly became self consious.I was human and i used to live in laketown.  
I wanted to explore the world,so i came here.People tell me its a safe little place to stay with no adventure or inturuptions.The little people just go on with thier lives,working all day and feasting at night.My name is Vanya firebird.My friend,Bard the bownam who lived back in lake town,always made fun of it.I usually laughed along with him.My mother was a sylvian elf and my father is human,like me.I am only 17 and he let me make the decision to leave and go out on my own.For me,this is early,but ill have to deal with it anyway.The only person.....hobbit I knew in the shire was the one and only bilbo Baggins.He was a nice little fellow.And quite cute to.My feet were sore from walking.

I hitched a ride in a carrage for a few hours and then I decided to walk My feet were covered in angry red blisters.I limped over to the little hobbit door,with my satchel over my shoulder.I knocked twice.I looked at the door closley,noticing a glowing blue symbol that had been carved into it.I frowned,trying to figure out what had made it,but my thoughts were inturupted by the door swinging open and being greeted by bilbo.He wore a red bathrobe that looked quite comfy.

"Vanya!"he said,rushing over and hugging my waist.I held back my giggles.He was so short!!"Bilbo,my dearest hobbit."I said just as happy."Come in,come in."he said moving aside.I smiled,and struted into the house.It wasn't covered with worms or dirt,no,not at all.It was very comfy.

A fire was lit in the small fire place.There was a table next to it,with some food set on it.Fish and rolls.I breathed in the delicious smell in through my nose and then let it out slowly."Hungry?"he asked grinning.I could tell he had been staring at me closley and nodded.He walked over to the pantry "You've got quite the comfy little place right here now haven't you?"I asked,seating myself at the wooden table.Hee set a mug of hot tea in front of me,along with some fish and bread rolls.He nodded.I took a sip of my tea,feeling the hot liquid running down my throat.

 

Suddenly,a knock on the door,with strong force,startled me,causing me to jump,hitting my knee under the table.Pain flashed through my leg and I cried out in pain.It was more of a squeak.Bilbo grunted,walking back to the door.I pulled my leg up to my chest and rubbed the sore skin.  
The door opened and there was a small big,muscular dwarf was standng there."Dwalin,at your service."he said,his voice deep."Where is it,is it down here?"he asked,barging in past bilbo."I..is what..d..down where?"asked bilbo obiously confused."Suppuh."he said."Im sorry but do we know eachother?"asked bilbo scratching his head.

Dwalin turned to look at him."No."he simply said before going to look for the pantry....

The next thing I knew,the dwarf,dwalin,was sitting across from me,gobbling down the delicious food."Hi,im Vanya."i said in a friendly tone,holding out my hand.

"Ugh,little girls."he said flinching.

I wanted to tell him I was 17,but I didnt want to make him mad,so I pulled my hand away slowly.There was another knock on the door."Who is it now?"bilbo sighed,tying his robe and opening the door.There stood an older dwarf."Balin,at your service."he said bowing."Uh...good evening."bilbo said politley."Yes,yes it is."replied balin."Oh,dwalin!"replied balin,rushing into the room.

They started to laugh,putting their hands on eachothers shoulders.Suddenly,they both jearked their heads foreward,smashing their foreheads together.I never got dwarves and what they do anyway.Then,the doorbell rang again.Bilbo got up again,groaning.Did I come at a bad time?"I asked.

He shook his head."I dont even know what is happening!!"he cried out in frustration.He opened the door and I gasped.

Standing there were two dwarves.One shorter than the other with blonde hair and a braided beard,and the taller one with piercing brown eyes and brown hair that rested at his shoulders.He barley even had a mustace!"Fili,and kili,at your service!"they both said bowing."You must be mr boggins!"said kili cheerfully.

"Nope,you can't come in."he said,attempting to shut the door,but kili stopped him."Has it been canceled,nobody told us."

They pushed the door open with ease and stepped in.Kili was so handsome.I thought,tossing my brown hair over my shoulder and batting my green eyes.Fili turned and mumbled something to bilbo,while kili turned toward me,locking my gaze.His cheeks turned a bright red,and he looked away,his brown hair falling into his eyes.I smiled,blushing.I was going to make friends with these unexpected dwarves and get to know them.But I want to get to know kili first and try and make him blush more.


End file.
